Homewrecker
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Summer Rose did not die. Instead, she was sent back to the distant past to do what she does best. Get in the way of a marriage. Can she prevent this ship from sailing and return to her family or is mankind doomed to be a Remnant of what it once was?


**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters.**

* * *

When Summer Rose opened her eyes, all she could see was white.

All around her was nothing, a blank white canvas that even threatened to hurt her eyes if she looked at it too much. Even her white cloak's ow color, had nothing to how perfectly white the world around her was if that made any sense. It was only the feeling of moving her head and gaze that she even knew she wasn't looking at a different direction.

Below her feet was the same white which created a dizzying sense of making it feel like she was flying. The huntress lifted her foot and slowly stepped forward, her foot finding ground among the boundaryless world. The creepiest part was that she didn't even have a shadow behind her.

The woman tilted her head in confusion. She had no idea what was happening. She then tried to recall what she last knew.

Her name was Summer Rose. She was the team leader of team STRQ. A graduate of Beacon, Huntress extraordinaire. She was married to Taiyang Xiao Long and had two daughters, Yang and Ruby. Her current mission was to investigate a certain hotspot Ozpin had found the Queen taken interest in. She had entered some sort of ruins, fell down a hole and now she was here.

Was she dead?

Summer grimaced at the idea. It did sort of make sense considering how impossible her world was, but she refused to believe it until she had absolute proof. Sure, that was why all ghosts in those movies didn't move on either but then she'd be the most stubborn ghost of them all.

That was her nickname after all.

 _'Well, first things first.'_ She had to get an understanding on her current situation. One would say she was strangely calm, but she was team mates with Qrow Branwen. At some point, she learned to take these things in stride.

Cupping two hands to her mouth, the huntress decided to take a risk.

"HELLO!" To her surprise her voice didn't echo rather her shout ended immediately. Not the type to be deterred easily, she tried again. "IS ANYONE THERE?!"

Again nothing. Summer's lips pursed. She had opted to take the chance for someone, anyone, to respond, even if that meant possible enemies would also hear her. At this point, she'd have taken an army of Grimm than whatever blank Limbo she was in.

She reached into her pocket and retrieved a silver pocket watch. She flicked the lid open. On one side was a picture of her team along with two cut out pictures of her daughters and on the other was the watch's face. What she immediately noticed was how the hands weren't moving. The second hand was motionless.

 _'If the watch was broken, it would have jammed.'_

Summer inhaled closing her eyes. She thought about home. Tai, Yang and Ruby. Immediately, she felt the familiar pressure behind her eyelids. She crouched and jumped, opening her eyes to release a stream of silver light from them as her body twisted in a pirouette. She landed in a crouch, her hand already on the shaft of her weapon.

All she saw was still the same pure white which meant this wasn't the work of a Grimm.

Summer Rose frowned as she stood back up, her hand still not leaving her weapon's side. He used her free one to cup her chin. This wasn't a Grimm then it could have been another person's semblance or possibly even magic. The most Summer knew about that were the maidens and the Branwen twins.

Still, whatever it was, it didn't matter.

Summer's hand left her weapon and instead reached for one end of her cloak as did her other. She called her aura, still full, lifted the cloak and-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Even I'm not sure what your semblance would do in this place."

Summer froze, no forced herself to stop. Her hands had already gone to her throwing daggers and she had willed down the reaction to throw them. There was no need to make an enemy of a new possible friend.

Calming herself, Summer adapted a friendly but wary smile. "And how would you know that?"

She turned to find herself facing a person…or what looked to be a person. While the body parts were definitely human, specifically female, the being in front of her was composed of a single shade of black. The only change in color were the yellow glowing eyes on the stranger.

"Your…semblance, as you humans call it, allows you to perform a facsimile of dimension warping by travelling "between" things." The being floated above Summer, arms open wide. "However, your return condition can not be fulfilled in this empty domain. It is quite interesting much like how your own teammates affect causality and space itself."

Unimpressed, Summer crossed her arms and tilted her head. "So you know about me and everyone else, huh? I'm guessing you're what Ozpin was looking for?"

"Ozpin?" The being repeated the name, as if testing how it sounded. "Yes, that should be how he goes. No Summer Rose, I am not here for that person, rather I am here for you."

"Me?" The woman blinked in surprise. While a supernatural being didn't surprise her (you kind of had to expect these kinds of things when working for Ozpin), her being wanted by said being was flattering in a way. "What do you need me for?"

"I am the Goddess of this Planet." The being, no goddess, expanded her arms and the white was washed away with vivid images of nature. Trees grew, ocean waves crashed, mountains thundered. "I was not born from the ones who created me but from the beliefs of humanity….or at least I once was."

The glow of aura around the female being dimmed and the world was a blank canvas once more. "I am now only a remnant of once I was however. My powers have since long waned as Humanity grew weaker and weaker due to the-"

"The Grimm right?" Summer finished. While she was calmly smiling on the outside, inside Summer was bounching off the metaphorical walls. Here it was. Here was her chance to truly become a legendary hunter like in fairy tales. Chosen by a Goddess to slay some sort of evil.

 _'Ruby, Mommy's going to read you her own fairy tale soon.'_

"In a sense, yes, the Grimm have wreaked havoc on most of my surface." The goddess nodded. "That is why Summer Rose, I have summoned you in order to-"

"I'll do it!" The female huntress stood excited and confident. "I'll take up your quest, Goddess!"

The goddess remained silent for a moment before nodding. "If only there were still humans such as yourself. Then so be it. For this task, only your expertise can do it Summer Rose."

"Of course!" Summer pumped her arms. Maybe this time the Grimm won't just roll over and die from her silver eyes.

"For your missions. I need you to…"

"Yes…"

"Destroy…"

"Yes…"

"a marriage."

"YES!-Wait, what?" Summer was in mid- jump when her face morphed to confusion as she landed. "What did you say?"

"The quest I require you, Summer Rose, is to get in between the relationship of two individuals and prevent them from getting together. More so, if they already are you need to be the one to terminate it." The goddess spoke of no Grimm or monster which got Summer to tilt her head, confused.

"Is this some sort of Grimm of some sort? Or like caused by a Grimm?"

"Worse. This will cause the destruction of mankind two times over." The goddess spoke, her voice entirely serious. "On you, Summer Rose, can perform this task."

"Um, can you run that by me again?"

"I have seen your exploits Summer Rose. You were willing to get in the way of your own teammates' relationship to claim what was your own." The goddess gestured to the side with one arm and a projection of a brown haired woman with low pigtails. "This girl is named Dorothea. Much like yourself, she too was a beta orbiter."

"Hey!"

The being ignored her and projected two more people. "She has feelings for a man named Ozma. However, he has his eyes set on another woman named Salem."

"Hmm" Summer rubbed her chin. There was something familiar about the man.

"Your mission is to help Dorothea get together with Ozma and prevent him from getting together with Salem." The goddess finished, dismissing the projections. "If you succeed, I can guarantee that the world would be a much better place than where it is at the moment."

"So all I need to do is play matchmaker?" Summer crossed her arms, unsure. It all sounded like a lot of work if you were to ask her. Besides that, she had other responsibilities as well.

"Do not worry, Summer Rose. Once you complete your mission, you will be sent back to your family with no time lost between any of you. That is all I could do with my power."

"Well, I did already say I'd do it even if I jumped the gun at that." Summer sighed before looking back at the goddess, her face resolute. "It'd be a bad example to Ruby and Yang if I go back on something, I'd say I'd do just because I didn't like it."

"So you accept?"

"Sure." Summer shrugged, a smile on her face. From what she could tell, all she needed to do was play matchmaker, the world would be safer, and it wouldn't cost her any time in between. "How hard could it be?"

The goddess didn't say anything, instead her black aura leaked out and spread throughout Summer's whole vision, engulfing her being.

Before she, as Tai would have put it, blacked out, she heard one last thing:

"Oh, yes, I left something in your cloak. Good luck, homewrecker."

* * *

When Summer Rose opened her eyes, all she could see was white.

Eventually, the white spots in her vision faded away as her eyes got used to the open sky above. She heard birds creak and the leaves of the trees around her rustle.

It seemed this time she wasn't standing.

"Hey Ozma, there's someone over there!"

"Don't pull so hard, Thea. I'm coming!"

At least she wasn't alone this time.

* * *

 **AN: Are you ready for Summer Rose to adventure with Ozma and wingman a girl through the magical world of pre-Remnant? Are you ready to see Magical Knight Ozma's adventures? Are you ready for the next entry to top 10 anime betrayals as Summer tries to get Salem cucked?**

 **Well, too bad as this is a plot bunny I had in the middle of a haircut three hours ago.** **Also, no, this doesn't mean I'm updating my old fics...probably. I'm not too interested in RWBY even if I do still follow the series. Maybe, in the future? I dunnow I'm comfy doing DR for now.**

 **Also, yes, Summer's semblance is fucking D4C because she forces herself into things, whether it's between people and trouble or Raven and Tai. Basically, she can "disappear" by being closed between two objects then reappear from between any two things. That's why she's a "Ghost" if you will. Just imagine the fight scenes I'll never be able to write.**


End file.
